Savior
by XOmarX
Summary: What happens when Cloud finds a teenage blonde unconscious in a ally then brings him home and has to comfort the crying boy? Will he take him back home or develop feelings for the boy? Read to find out! Warning rated M for Lemons! CloudxRoxas x3
1. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, they are just my puppets, Muhahahaha!

Fist time im putting up a fanfic I wrote, hope you guys like it. The main paring is CloudxRoxas but if people want there can be others mentioned. By the way this story switches from Cloud view to Roxas view, just so you know. Enjoy xD

**Warning this story has lemons! If you dont like it then don't read.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Cloud*

"Baby are you sure you have to leave?" Areith asked, "Can't you stay a little longer?" her voice sounded like a plea.

Cloud shook his head at her, "No, there's a lot I have to think about and I need to be alone." Finally seeing his determination she nodded sadly and said goodbye.

When the tall blonde had started home he went past an ally wall then stopped after he heard a groan. He saw what looked to be a sixteen year old boy in ragged clothes and bleeding from his forehead. Cloud imminently ran to him, the young blonde opened his eyes and Cloud could see two sapphire eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently to the boy. When the boy shook his head, Cloud scooped him up and carried him to his house.

*Roxas*

Roxas woke up in a warm bed. He was shocked at first and wondered what had happened. Then it all came back. His angry dad, the fight, his head hitting the wall. Quickly he touched his forehead. It was bandaged up but still hurt to touch. Wincing he sat up and looked around. It was a bedroom; he could see nothing to indicate to his rescuer just a lamp in a corner, a dresser, curtains on a window, and a clock above the door. The walls were a light blue with a couple shades darker curtains.

After a few minutes a man wearing a black vest and matching black pants walked in. He stared at Roxas a moment before asking, "Are you okay? You were really banged up." Roxas looked at his face and saw spiky blonde hair that stuck up even more than his own. When he looked at his eyes he became memorized. They were like his but darker and full of pain/hurt/mystery, and curiosity. "Maby your head got hit too hard," when the man walked over and sat on the bed and reached to touch his forehead gently, Roxas could fell his heart begin to beat faster.

*Cloud*

Cloud thought the young blonde was acting oddly weird. The way he was looking at him. So he casually reached out to touch his head but as he leaned over he found himself watching too. The sapphire eyes that looked at him were some shade lighter than his own and full of innocence/wonder/pain, and some kind of wisdom. Then he found his own heart was beating faster and his hand was moving down the boys face. The boy let out a gasp, and his cheeks flushed. Cloud asked curiously, "What's your name?"

He stuttered out, "R-Roxas!" then he looked down embarrassed he'd shouted. Cloud smiled at him. _Roxas, what an interesting name, it suites him_ Cloud thought to himself. After a few minutes he heard Roxas whisper, "What's yours?"

Cloud leaned back and sighed before carelessly saying, "Cloud." He could almost see the curiosity burning so he simply added, "I don't know who my parents are so I can't ask why they named me that"

*Roxas*

Roxas stared at Cloud. _What an unusual name, it fits him well,_ he thought to himself. When Cloud asked him, "So, Who beat you up so badly?" he had to look down and could feel tears welling up. "Hey, you okay? I didn't upset you did I?" there was an odd sound in Clouds voice that seemed a lot like care.

Finally Roxas spoke in a soft quiet voice yet tangled with frustration, "My father was angry with me because he got drunk and thought I was somebody else, a guy that lives down the road. They don't get along, so then he attacked me."

Cloud interrupted him;" Did you just take the beating without fighting back?" His eyes were darker and his face showed the barest hint of a frown. It seemed he didn't like the thought of Roxas being attacked. Well he must think that Roxas was weak and helpless…

"Hell No!" Roxas looked down again embarrassed he'd shout so loud. He continued in a lower voice, "Of course I fought! I was done putting up with his crap. I think I broke a few ribs. Trust me I might look weak but I used to be in boxing and I won quite a few matches. So really I'm in better shape than my dad right now."

The next thing he heard was Cloud laughing. It was a beautiful sound to his ears. "Well it's just so hard to imagine you throwing punches at other men bigger than you. I kinda feel sorry for your old men though if he looked worse than you. You were pretty bad when I found you." He grinned then frowned as Roxas expression changed, "Hey what's wrong?"

*Cloud*

Suddenly tears began running down Roxas cheeks and Clod grabbed him into his arms and rested his chin on Roxas head while holding him tightly. "I thought he loved me. H-He just wasn't the same after mom and sis died. I had to quit boxing and our hose was sold, then we moved into a cheap apartment. He began drinking more and yelling at me all the time. He said it was all my fault!" by now he was sobbing. Cloud was cradling him to his chest and rocking him a little while trying to figure out how to properly comfort the poor boy. _He's been through so much I can't believe he's not dead or worse_, Cloud thought to himself. "Maby it is all my fault. If I hadn't had that stupid match that night then we would've never drove out in the rain and dad would've never started drinking after mom died,"

"It's not your fault, and don't think that way. Your mom wouldn't want you to. The way your father turned out was because of the grief and to him drinking was the solution. Not the right one though, I might add. "He tipped Roxas face so he could gaze into his eyes but it was a mistake. One look at those sapphire jewels overflowing with tears and Cloud was over compelled. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed Roxas.

It was at first gentle and light but then it deepened and he found Roxas was kissing him back. He released a moment to breath and was thinking he should stop when he heard in a panting voice, "No, don't stop. It… It feels good." Cloud knew he shouldn't kiss him again but it had felt really good. He leaned over again and kissed him deeply then opened his mouth a bit and waited for Roxas to do the same. They wrestled for dominance a bit but of course Cloud won, then stopped shortly for air.

Panting Cloud decided it was time to stop before something that wasn't supposed to happen, happened. He groaned and put his hands in his lap to cover his hard on. "Its uh… time for bed." He smiled as Roxas tried to stifle a yawn. He excused himself from the room but as he was at the door he mumbled," If you want you can stay here now, or I can take you home in the morning. Your dad probably thinks you're dead though. Anyways, goodnight." As he walked out he heard a soft goodnight. Cloud walked through the living room and to the bathroom to take care of some `businesses'. Then he'd go to bed on the couch.

*Roxas*

He laid there thinking about the kiss._ So now I'm into men_, he thought. He moaned as he reached down in his pants to relive his throbbing boner. He muffled his moans as he started to hit the spot. When he came he saw stars a moment, and then wiped his hand off on his boxers. Roxas tried to sleep but after several minutes he just became more restless. Stumbling around in the dark room he finally found the door.

He walked through what might be the living room but it was too dark to tell. Moans were coming from behind a door not too far away from him. Slowly Roxas reached for the door to open it, he found it was unlocked. Inside he found Cloud with his pant down jacking off. He didn't notice Roxas standing in the doorway because his head was tilted back and had just hit the spot. Just as Roxas wondered what he had been jacking off to a sudden moan answered his question. "Roxaaasss…" Then Cloud looked over and he saw Roxas. Hearing his name moaned by Cloud had rearoused him and his relived boner came back throbbing painfully and twice as hard. Cloud saw and his limp dick rehardened too, his whole face turned red and he stuttered out, "R-Roxas! I… I didn't know you were up. You saw that didn't you?" when Roxas nodded he saw him put his head in his hands, "I'm sorry. If you want to leave I can take you home or wherever." His voice was pained.

Roxas shook his head and spoke in a husky voice, "No, I like it here. You seem to be having an issue though that needs to be attended to."

*Cloud*

Cloud was so embarrassed he'd been caught jacking off, let alone moaning out his name! Roxas reached down and pulled Clouds pants down enough to revel his rigid cock. When he started pumping it Cloud moaned and even bucked his hips into his hand. After he went to space and back he grinned. "Your turn." his fingers stumbled a little with Roxas buttons and zippers but he finally got them undone. Pulling then down he smiled at Roxas hard on, he had a better idea than using his hand.

At first when he put his mouth on Roxas's length he heard him gasp but it turned into a moan. He sucked and licked then lightly bit with his teeth, it was fun teasing him. "Cloooouudd…" Roxas moaned then he gripped Cloud hair firmly but not too tight and began rocking into his mouth. Cloud bobbed his head slowly then faster until hot seed filled his mouth. He swallowed, it tasted good. Roxas body went limp and Cloud carefully cleaned both of them up before he carried Roxas back into his bedroom. He tucked him in then kissed him lightly on the lips before getting in the bed next to him. The steady breathing of the young blonde worked as a lullaby that Cloud fell asleep to.

----------------------------------------------

Well there's the first chapter. Want more to come? Review! I might need some idea to what should happen next so please do tell!  
And if anyone is wondering about what was happening between Areith and Cloud, it was because he caught her cheating on him with another guy, so yea.

Cloud: Omg! I can't believe im gay!!!

Roxas: .........

XOmarX: Muhahaha!

Roxas: Im in boxing?

XOmarX: Yepp and you were really good too. You could probably kick Clouds butt _

Cloud: Ya.... Not even in his dreams... xD


	2. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, they are just my puppets, Muhahahaha!

Sorry if it took long to update but its bit of a process for me. Lolz xD

**Warning this story may have lemons! If you dont like it then don't read.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Roxas*

Roxas awoke before Cloud did and found that he was wrapped in his warm embrace. Yawning Roxas snuggled into his arms and reviewed what had happened last night and what it might mean. After a while though, his thoughts drifted to his dad. He remembered the pure hatred that had been in his eyes last night. He shrugged it off though remembering his dad had been heavily drinking. Some part of him did believe Cloud, but the other part still blamed himself for his dads drinking.

He must've been lost in thought awhile because soon cloud was stirring beside him. "So did last night really happen?" Roxas surprised a giggle at the hope in his eyes. Instead of answering aloud he nodded. Cloud leaned over and kissed him, softly nibbling his bottom lip making Roxas release a small moan. When he leaned back from the kiss Roxas pouted but still listened as Clouds mumbled, "Well, I need to go take a shower. Will you be okay until I'm done?"

Roxas grinned from beneath his blonde spikes, "Of course I will. Don't mistake me as a child, I'm actually eighteen." Then while his blue eyed angel stared at him with open shock he became a little self-conscious, "What?"

Cloud shook his head then got up and started to pick out clothes that he tossed to Roxas, whom looked at him questionly. "You can wear those; they might be a little big though. I…Umm...Well I thought you were younger. I mean you look about sixteen." He smiled and Roxas could see that his face was a little red. When he took off his shirt, Roxas could see he had some muscles. _I didn't know he worked out…_ He almost reached out to touch them but Cloud hurried out the door, embarrassed. _Why is he embarrassed? He has such a nice body._

Turning around he eyed the clothes and went to put them on. He shut the bedroom door first so he'd have some privacy. After he put on Clouds clothes, he noted they were a few sizes too big. It didn't bother him that much though. For a while he looked around Clouds room even though it was mostly vacant, but after a bit he became bored. So then he laid down on the bed and started thinking about Cloud. _I can't believe he really thought I was only sixteen! I must look a lot younger than I thought. What was up with his being so modest? I mean last night he wasn't like that at all… _His thoughts ended when he heard the distant ringing of a phone.

*Cloud*

Cloud was just buttoning his pants when he heard the phone. Quickly he shouted, "Don't answer that, It's probably just a survey call or something." When he heard the phone stop ringing and the loud beep for the answering machine he pulled on his shirt real quick. He didn't bother drying his hair when he went to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he saw Roxas standing stiffly near the answering machine, then he heard who was leaving a message.

He stood helplessly as Aerith pleading voice rang out, "I miss you so much baby! I know what happened was terrible and you shouldn't have seen it, but please! I can explain! Just call me back and everything can go back to normal." She heisted a moment and the silence stretched before she finally spoke in a whisper, "I love you so much. Please call me back." Then when Roxas turned around Cloud's heart almost broke. Almost.

He expected Roxas to be angry or maby very hurt, but all he saw was nothing. The eyes Cloud liked so much, had no feeling or expression in them; just blank. Worried he'd screwed things up really bad he went to touch the boys shoulder only to have Roxas to lash out with his arm. "Don't touch me!" His eyes were full of anger but underneath they were hurt. _Finally he's showing some emotions._ The words stung Clouds chest, he even found he was clutching where he felt the pain. _Why does it hurt so much?_

"Roxas…" his voice was quiet.

"No, don't. Just leave me alone, I need to think." His voice was louder than Clouds but it was full of hurt.

Cloud nodded sadly and went into the living room to sit on the couch. His head hung in his hands and he could've sworn he felt tears rolling down his cheek. _Why am I crying? Stupid Aerith and he thick head! I just don't feel the same about her like I used to!_ He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Ahh!"

He relaxed when he saw it was Roxas, "Well I've been thinking and…"

"And…?" Clouds heart fluttered.

"I want you to explain. If you and her-"he nodded his head towards the kitchen, "are well… you know… sleeping together or something, then I don't want to get between you two." His blue eyes looked down at the ground.

Relived, Cloud released a sigh and tilted Roxas chin up so he could look directly into his eyes, "It's a long so you have to hear the whole thing, kay?" When Roxas nodded he smiled and began.

~FLASHBACK~

Cloud grinned as he pointed to a gold ring with a small diamond, "I'd like that one please." The man nodded at him and put it into a black box as Cloud handed him the bills. "Thanks Sir." With that he strode out and headed for the flower shop.

When he ordered a dozen roses to take the old women smiled warmly at him, "And may I ask who's the lucky gal these are going to?"

"Well ma'am they're for my girlfriend. I plan to ask her to marry me." He smirked, "We've been together almost 2 years, so I think it's time."

The older lady gave him the roses, "Sounds so romantic! I remember when my husband asked me to marry him; he was about your age. Well, I wish you luck lad." She waved to him as he left.

*later*

It was just beginning to get dark when Cloud neared Aerith's trailer. She wasn't expecting him till in the morning, he'd decided to surprise her. As he walked up the steps he couldn't help but get an eerie feeling down his spine. _I'm just nervous, that's all._ He wasn't sure he believed himself though.

As he unlocked the backdoor and stepped in the feeling hadn't left so he called out, "Aerith, babe, you here?" Slowly he went into the kitchen and set the roses in a vase filled with water. Then as he passed the living room he saw that news was on. _So she is home, probably in her room cleaning or whatever._ But as he stood outside the closed door he heard loud moans and grunts. Quickly he slammed the door open and was shocked. He could see a familiar long haired brunette mounted on top off _his_ girlfriend! _And I was going to marry her!_ Cloud pried the man off of Aerith all while shouting curses.

At first Aerith began shouting words he didn't catch but after she saw it was Cloud she shut right up, her eyes widening. "Cloud! Wha-h- why are you here tonight?!" she finally managed to stutter out.

He ignored her questions and directed his attention at the burnet, "Leon? But why? You're suppose to be my best friend!" he hated how his voice cracked, and when he didn't receive any answer he turned to leave. He stopped when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"No, don't leave. Just give me a chance to explain."

"Explain? How do you explain that you and my best friend are having sex? And this probably isn't the first time is it?" her face only reddened in response. Clouds voice became calm, "And to think I was actually going to ask you to marry me." She gasped and sat down on the bed looking down at the floor.

That was all it took for Leon want to leave. He walked up to Cloud, still naked, and spoke in a hushed voice, "I'm sorry, I had no idea you were thinking bout settling down with her." He leaned in so that only he could hear him, "She'd be a hard one to keep down though, seeing that she's a tiger in bed." His grin though was cut short when Cloud's fist landed right to his nose.

"Don't talk about her like that! I thought your mama taught you better! Get out now and don't come near me again or I'll tell her what you said." Cloud pushed Leon out the door while his nose was bleeding down his chest. He didn't dare say anything; he knew Cloud kept his threats. _I should make him walk home naked. _He let out a sigh as he grabbed Leon's Clothes and tossed them to him. _I was taught better than that._ He shouted out to Leon as he tried to hurriedly put his clothes on, "I'm serious Leon, don't come near me. Friends don't sleep with my girlfriend."He watched as passing folks laughed at Leon. "_Ex-_girlfriend." He muttered under his breath.

"I should leave now." He said to Aerith's still body. When he spoke it seemed to break her stillness and she snapped back to attention. _ I just need to leave…Get out of here…_

"Baby are you sure you have to leave?" Aerith asked. "Can't you stay a little longer?" her voice sounded like a plea.

Cloud shook his head at her, "No, there's a lot I have to think about and I need to be alone." Finally seeing his determination she nodded sadly and said goodbye.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

*Roxas*

For a moment all Roxas could do was stare. _So him and his girlfriend just broke up after she cheated on him. He's still hurting, I wish I know what to do._ Leaning down he sat on the floor between Clouds legs. "I'm sorry. I had no idea…" he rubbed Clouds tears away and leaned in to kiss his cheek, then lightly down his neck when he nibbled softly, making Cloud moan. "Why are you crying?"

He was unprepared when Cloud answered in a weak voice, "I thought I she loved me and then she went and banged me best friend. When I saw you after the voice message, something in me hurt. It hurt worse than when I caught her cheating on me. Then all I could think of was not losing you." When Roxas looked up he saw fresh tears going down Clouds cheeks. As if he just noticed too he shook his head, "I'm sorry, they just won't stop coming." He laughed lightly but it was a sound.

Roxas pushed Cloud onto the couch and kissed him softly on the lips then kissed away all the tears on his cheeks. He could taste the tears, and he continued to kiss them until they were all gone. "Cloud, I-" he was about to say, "I love you." Bu then thought it was too soon to say so instead he said, "don't like seeing you hurt, Just forget about her, I'm here now and I'm not leaving."

"Thanks Rox, but now that my minds thinking about it I can't help but hurt."

"Then I'll just make you forget." When Cloud looked doubtful he finished, "I believe there's something that can be done to help…" his fingers danced down Clouds stomach to his waist. As he stuck two fingers into his boxers he heard Cloud gasp. He could already feel him hardening in response, so he reached further in to grope his length. He then began jacking him off until he was begging for release that he gladly gave him. When he came all over Roxas hand, he noticed he had a full throbbing boner himself. Sadly though, Cloud had dozed off, indicated by his soft snoring.

"Great I help ease his needs and now I have a boner too. Aww well, nothing a cold shower can't fix…" So after stumbling off the couch Roxas headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

----------------------------------------------

Well there's the second chapter! Want more to come? Review! I might need some idea to what should happen next so please do tell!

I'd like to thank Zacky for this chapter, without your idea im not sure how this might have turned out.  
Reddoggie, I like you idea too. I plan on using that one possibly in the next chapter.

Cloud: WTF! I got cheated on!?

Roxas: Yepp sounds like it

Cloud: Oh yea, whats up with me being all shy?

Me: Hehe, you'll have to wait and find out xD

Roxas: Awww... your so mean :[

Cloud: ..-.-'...


End file.
